


Tales Of Dragonborn Love And Friendship

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regret, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: A series of one-shots dealing with the rather obscure idea of Tiberius and Taryon being either close friends or a couple.
Relationships: Tiberius Stormwind & Taryon Darrington, Tiberius Stormwind/Taryon Darrington
Kudos: 2





	1. Forest Meeting

Tiberius sat down for a brief moment to catch his breath and eat some of the food he had. It had been three days since he left Vox Machina to head back home and he had chosen to walk home, both to see the land one more time and to test himself to see if he really wanted to go home or if he was just choosing to run from his problems. He fed Lockheed some jerky he packed and was prepared to eat a leg of the chicken he packed when he heard a voice screaming for help. Tiberius decided that his stomach could wait at least until he helped out whoever was screaming. Tiberius grabbed his staff and bag as Lockheed landed on his shoulder. Tiberius raced towards the noise to see what appeared to be a young human male in noble styled clothing being threatened by bandits. One of the bandits said "Give us all the gold you have."

  
The young noble man said "Now, now, let's be reasonable. You wouldn't want me to sic Doty on you, would you?"

  
Another bandit said "That's it. I'm slitting this man's throat." and raced towards the noble man. Tiberius was not going to let a possible ally perish right in front of him so he created a ring of fire around the noble man which burned the bandit's hand. The bandit screamed in pain as the other bandits began to run away until only the bandit with the burned hand remained. Tiberius stepped forward and stood right in front of the bandit.

  
Tiberius said in a low menacing voice "Leave and do not return." The bandit with the burned hand ran to join his crew-mates in the forest.

  
Tiberius then turned to the young man and said "Are you okay?"

  
The young noble man said "I'm alright. Doty could've handled the situation if it turned deadly."

  
Tiberius asked "Who is Doty? Is he a companion of yours?"

  
The young noble man said "Sort of." Suddenly the ground slightly shook with the sound of footsteps as a robotic being emerged from the shadows. The metal body gleamed in the sunlight, forcing Tiberius to cover his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded.

  
The young noble man said "Doty. This dragonborn saved my life." Doty looked at Tiberius with a emotionless face. Tiberius was slightly creeped out but decided not to say anything.

  
The young noble man said "I apologize, I do not know your name."

  
Tiberius said "My name is Tiberius Stormwind."

  
The young noble man said "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Taryon Darrington. I have to thank you for saving me."

  
Tiberius said "It's no problem. I couldn't let someone be killed in front of me."

  
Taryon said "Why don't you join us on our adventure? Doty may be strong but he is no spell-caster."

  
Tiberius said "I would join but I have to head home."

  
Taryon said "Please?"

  
Tiberius took the time to look over his new acquaintance. Taryon's blond hair was longer than the hair of any man Tiberius ever met and Taryon's blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Tiberius thought about his options in that moment. He could leave this nobleman to continue his journey home but there were far worse things out there than bandits and the guilt over this new ally being hurt or even killed would eat him up inside and he already had a lot of guilt on his mind. Tiberius finally said "Okay. You made me change my mind."

  
Taryon shouted in joy and pulled Tiberius into a hug, the slight differences in their height being noticeable. Taryon finally pulled away and said "Well, let's get going. There is a nearby fishing village that may hold an adventure for us." Taryon walked away with Tiberius and Doty following shortly behind. Tiberius figured that Bahamut had set his path to meet Taryon for a reason, whatever that could be. 


	2. Laughing Over Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a bond is forged by the introduction of alcohol.

Tiberius sat at a tavern's bar waiting for his new ally to sit beside him. Taryon sat right beside him and orders two shots of a special drink. Tiberius said "I don't drink alcohol."

Taryon said "Come on, live a little." and handed Tiberius his shot glass. Tiberius held the glass for a short time before drinking the shot and placing the glass on the table. Taryon also drank his shot and placed his glass on the table beside Tiberius'.

Tiberius said in a slightly slurred voice "You remind me of someone."

Taryon said also with a slightly slurred voice "Who?"

Tiberius said "Allura."

Taryon said "You mean Allura Vysoren?"

Tiberius said "Yeah."

Taryon said "Wow. I cannot believe you know her."

Tiberius said "For lack of a better term."

Taryon said "You know you also remind me of someone I knew."

Tiberius said "And who would that be?"

Taryon said "A tutor I developed romantic feelings for. Sadly I think my father murdered him."

Tiberius said "That's awful!"

Taryon said "Yeah but I will always remember him."

Tiberius said "What was his name?"

Taryon said "Lawrence."

Tiberius said "Well, maybe we'll find out what happened to him. And if your father really did kill him we'll both bring him to justice."

Taryon said "Thanks Tiberius."

Suddenly a voice from behind the two of them shouted "For the love of the gods just bang already!" The two looked behind them and saw a really drunk man sitting at a nearby table.

Tiberius said "We're just friends."

The drunk man said "You say that now but later you'll be more."

Taryon said "And what makes you so interested in our love lives?"

The drunk man said "Mental imagery." Tiberius and Taryon look at each other for a second before it finally clicked what he meant.

Tiberius said "You're a pervert!"

The drunk man said "At least I'm honest."

Tiberius said "Come on Taryon. Let's go get a room." and decided to ignore the drunken man's innuendo filled reply as he and Taryon headed to where the owner of the Tavern was working at.

The owner said "So, do you want a room?"

Taryon said "Yes."

The owner said "One bed or two beds?"

The drunk man shouted "Give them a one bed room!"

Tiberius and Taryon said "No one asked you."

The owner said "I am so sorry for his behavior."

Tiberius said "You are not responsible for his actions."

The owner said "So, do you want one bed?"

Taryon said "A two bed room."

The owner said "That would be 25 gold per night." Taryon placed 25 gold on the desk in front of the owner. The owner took the 25 gold and handed the key over to Taryon. Tiberius and Taryon headed to their room and unlocked the door. The room had two beds, one of them in the north side of the room and the other in the south side.

Taryon said "So which bed do you want?"

Tiberius said "The one on the south side."

Taryon said "Very well. I am going to see if there is a bathroom in this room." Taryon left the room as Tiberius unpacked his belongings.

Taryon eventually peeked his head out of a door and said "This is a pretty big bathroom."

Tiberius said "Big enough for two people to share. Want me to help unpack your belongings?"

Taryon said "Thanks but no thanks." Taryon began to carry his belongings but the carpet caught his feet and Taryon began to fall. Tiberius ran to grab Taryon only to fall right beside Taryon as the carpet caught his feet as well. The two laid on the floor laughing at this situation.

Tiberius said "One problem with this room is the carpet is a tripping hazard."

Taryon said "We should really tell the owner about that."

Tiberius said "Want some help up?"

Taryon said "Sure." Tiberius reached out his hand and Taryon took it. The rest of the day was without incident, except for a occasional trip on the carpet. The two went to their beds and fell asleep almost instantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some connecting elements in this one-shot series but overall it is still a bunch of short stories.


	3. Return to Draconia Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taryon decides to escort Tiberius to his home while he has trouble dealing with the growing feelings he might be having for his companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a shot chapter but it's building up to part 2.

Taryon awoke from his bed, sunlight streaming across his face as he looked over to a nearby bed. The only sounds in the room was the soft breathing of his still sleeping dragonborn companion. It would seem the sunlight had chosen to wake up Taryon first while sparing Tiberius it's glowing alarm clock.

Taryon whispered "Tibsy, are you awake?"

A groan was the first response but it was quickly followed by a "I am now." response from the slightly awake dragonborn. 

Taryon said "Sorry for waking you up."

Tiberius said "I was starting to wake up when you started talking." He then sat up on his bed and yawned. Taryon also got up from his bed and noticed that Tiberius was just wearing shorts. Taryon slightly blushed as had not seem him in this state of undress before. Tiberius had always woke up and got dressed before Taryon woke up. But now Taryon could see his friend in a mostly nude way. His fire red scales seemed to gleam in the sunlight as Taryon gulped loudly. 

Tiberius heard the gulp and said "Are you okay?"

Taryon said "I'm fine. I'm just not used to seeing you in only shorts."

Tiberius said "I'm sure in time you'll get used to it. After all, we are both guys, right?"

Taryon said "You are right." 

Tiberius got dressed into his signature blue robe and Taryon got dressed into his knight's armor. After activating Doty and packing their belongings they both headed downstairs. The tavern was pretty busy as most of the people who spent the night were all heading downstairs to get breakfast. Tiberius handed the key over to the Tavern Owner and said "It's been a nice stay but we must be headed off."

The Tavern Owner said "Hope you have a safe trip." as Tiberius, Taryon and Doty exited the Tavern. 

Taryon said "Where should we head off to?"

Tiberius said "My first suggestion is Draconia."

Taryon said "You miss your home, don't you?"

Tiberius said "Yes."

Taryon said "Well, let's go then."

Tiberius said "Wait, you're not insisting on somewhere else?"

Taryon said "Why would I?"

Tiberius smiled as the two headed to a road leading to Draconia. Taryon saw the instant change in mood in Tiberius. It had been a two day stay in the Tavern but Tiberius seemed tired constantly and Taryon could not place why. Now that they were headed to his homeland, Tiberius seemed more awake and ready to face any danger. Taryon resisted the urge to blush, since he had discovered that he was having very similar feelings for Tiberius as he did Lawrence, but he figured Tiberius didn't return those feelings so he decided not to make things awkward between them.

The two didn't notice a big gruff man turn to his wife and say "Should I tell that dragonborn about what happened?"

His wife said "He wouldn't believe you anyways sweetie."

The man said "Yeah, you're right." and the couple watched Tiberius and Taryon leave the town.


	4. Return To Draconia Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long road to Draconia finally ends. But it doesn't end like how either of them wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a "Sorry I took forever writing the previous chapter" gift.

The road to Draconia was not without danger, far from it actually. The eldest sons of two well known noble families were tempting to even the most skilled of thieves, kidnappers and slavers. The nights were cold and fraught with danger, some nights they would not get any sleep due to their fear. Even taking the occasional carriage ride was a test of trust since they had to trust that the carriage driver wasn't leading them into a ambush, though they were only ambushed in that manner once. They stopped in towns only to restock their supplies and headed on their way.

Finally, the two reached a steep cliff-side. Tiberius said "As soon as we get over this cliff we will be in Draconia. No doubt I'll be welcomed home after so long away."

Taryon said "I'm guessing you have a close connection to your family."

Tiberius said "Yes. Though I'm going to get lectured by my mother for not telling her that I was bringing a guest home."

Taryon said "Probably." and Tiberius quickly casted fly on the both of them. Taryon felt himself lift off of the ground and fly right beside Tiberius as the two saw the cliff quickly pass them by. Taryon wasn't focused on the scenery before him, he was instead focused on Tiberius. The joy he saw on the dragonborn was quickly changed to shock and sorrow as the two landed. The cold weather hit the two of them as the two landed on ice covered ground.

Tiberius felt fear consume him, the fear that he was the only Stormwind still alive. He raced towards his home city Tyriex, screaming the names of his siblings and praying that his parents were alive. Taryon quickly followed Tiberius, unaware of how many arrows the two of them dodged or plinked off of Doty's back. The two of them finally reached Tyriex and noticed frozen bodies of male and female Draconians. Tiberius felt tears begin to form as he recalled each of their names, some were guards and nobles while others ordinary citizens, but he considered them his people and to see them frozen in the exact moment of their deaths hurt him. He looked around and saw no children or pregnant dragonborn females among the frozen and he knew exactly why. He quickly raced to his old home and quickly raced to a basement looking area.

Taryon said "Where are we headed?"

Tiberius said "Father had plans in place in case a attack like this happened." as he stopped in front of a large looking vault door. 

Above the door was a statement in Draconic "Only one with Stormwind blood can see the contents of this vault."

Tiberius said "This vault was designed to safeguard the Draconians unable or unwilling to fight. Only a Stormwind can open this door." and placed his hand on the hand-print shaped lock. Wincing in pain he removed his hand to heal it as the vault began to open. Tiberius and Taryon looked at the vault as several Draconian females and children exited the vault.

The females bowed before Tiberius as one woman said "Lord Tiberius, we are glad you're safe."

Tiberius said "I'm just glad you all are okay. Let's get you out of this place. It isn't safe here."

A unfamiliar voice spoke "You have that right." and Tiberius and Taryon turned around to see a Ravenite brandishing a sword. Tiberius quickly placed himself between the Ravenite and the Draconian citizens.

Taryon said "You won't harm them." and drew his own sword.

The Ravenite said "I can and I will. Once I kill the last heir to the Stormwind line, we Ravenites will be free." But as the Ravenite began to charge his body suddenly froze in place.

A elderly voice spoke "Lose yourself to bloodshed and you will be no better than those who came before us." The figure stepped out of the darkness to reveal herself as a elderly female Ravenite with a staff taller then she was and wearing grey tattered robes.

Tiberius bowed and said "Tooma. Thank Bahamut you survived."

Taryon said "You know her, Tibsy?"

Tooma chuckled softly and said "People thought he was my grandson for a long time, so yes we know each other."

Tiberius asked "Who or what destroyed Draconia?"

Tooma said "A frost dragon named Vorgual."

Tiberius asked "Are my siblings okay?"

Tooma said "Your mother teleported them away soon after the attack began."

Tiberius said "I pray nothing befalls them. But where are my parents?"

Tooma said "Last I saw of them, they sealed the vault and raced towards Vorgual's lair, possibly to protect their children."

Tiberius said "I need to help them. Tooma, can you send these citizens to Whitestone? It's better if they are out of danger."

Tooma said "Certainly." and opened a portal to Whitestone. The Draconians stepped into the portal as Tooma looked on with a sad expression.

Tiberius said "What's wrong Tooma?" as the portal closed.

Tooma said "So many widows and orphans, all because of my mistake." 

Tiberius said "What do you mean by that?"

Tooma said "Vorgual promised that he would set my people free if I let him destroy Draconia. I thought he would only destroy the awful council but he killed so many innocent dragonborn. I realized we had traded one oppressor for another. I came here in hope of finding survivors but as the vault said, only a Stormwind can open it."

Tiberius said "You've been fighting your whole life to set your people free. It's normal to be desperate at that stage. Besides, you're not the only one of us who has made terrible mistakes."

Tooma said "You're twenty eight. It's normal to make mistakes at your age. I'm old and I need to be a leader but I lost myself to the honey filled lies that frost dragon spoke."

Tiberius said "You're making up for your mistake. I need to see if my parents are okay."

Tooma said "Good luck."

Tiberius and Taryon headed outside. After a few minutes Tiberius saw a familiar piece of armor close by and ran towards it. He saw his father's helmet on the ground. Tiberius said "My father's nearby. He wouldn't go far without his helmet."

Taryon saw something that made him ask "Tiberius, do your parents have golden scales?"

Tiberius said "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Taryon said "Look to your right."

Tiberius looked to his right and shouted "NO!"

To his right, impaled on two separate spikes, were his parent's dead bodies.


	5. When Grief's in Play, Set Your Crush Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius deals with the discovery of his parents being dead while Taryon provides what moral support he can. Meanwhile, Tiberius' siblings end up in three different locations.

Shock

That was the first thing running through Tiberius as he gazed upon his parents, now dead. He didn't know how long they had been dead for since Tooma didn't tell him how long she had been waiting by the vault. A part of him had accepted his parents being dead but something inside of him couldn't accept that they were truly gone. He wanted to close his eyes and wake up back in the forest outside of Draconia, being told by Taryon that this was all just a horrible nightmare. But as he grabbed his mother's body and pulled it off the spike of ice she had been impaled on, he knew it was real. 

He gently closed his mother's eyes and removed the ice covering her with a small bit of fire magic. He then did the same thing for his father. He wanted so desperately to scream and cry, grieve for not just the people and the home he lost but for his parents. But as a older brother, his priority shifted to his siblings and their well-being. He needed to know if they were okay before he dealt with his own emotions. But before he could check on his siblings, he needed to give his parents a proper burial to give their souls peace.

Tiberius silently picked up his mother's body and began carrying it towards a destroyed library nearby. He used magical hands to create a makeshift coffin out of the bookshelves, taking extra care to not ruin books that were one of a kind. He placed his mother's body in the coffin and then placed his father's body beside her in the coffin. Tears raced down his face as he said "Mother, father, may you rest in peace." Taryon saw Tiberius wiping the tears as they kept flowing and knew he needed some moral comfort. 

Taryon said "It's okay to cry, Tibsy. I'll be here with you."

Tiberius said "I need to check on my siblings. Grieving can wait until I know they are safe." and went back to his home, or at least what remained of it. Tiberius headed downstairs to the vault and noticed Tooma was gone. He understood that as a leader, she needed to check on her people. Plus, he didn't need to burden her with his grief when she probably lost some of her people in the attack. He cracked his knuckles and prepared a scrying spell to see his sister, Drakka.

The spell weaved around the room but before he casted the final part he turned to Taryon and asked "Do you want to see my siblings as well?" Taryon just nodded. Tiberius reached and softly held Taryon's hand. Taryon felt his face turn a slight shade of red as Tiberius magic seemed to surround him. The setting changed from the cold basement to a warm shoreline, the waves crashing at their feet.

Drakka was trying to get sand out of her dark greenish hair. She was grumbling about how she could still taste sand in her mouth, causing Tiberius to chuckle a little bit. No danger seemed to be nearby so Tiberius ended the spell. He then casted another scrying spell to see his brother, Jerahd. The two saw Jerahd walking through what appeared to be a port town, trying to get information from the locals but the locals were more focused about this female nicknamed "The Ruby of The Sea". No danger was present so he ended the spell. 

He then casted a third scrying spell to see his brother, Faeryn. The two saw Faeryn resting in a small bed in the middle of what appeared to be a garden, a small cup of tea was on the nightstand beside the bed. The bed and nightstand seemed to be a living organisms with roots going into the ground. Faeryn seemed to be having a nice dream so Tiberius ended the scrying.

Tiberius felt his legs give out from underneath him and Taryon caught him. Tiberius said "All of my siblings are safe." Tiberius felt tears began to form and this time he had no reason to keep the tears at bay. Now that he knew his siblings were safe, he could finally grieve for his parents. Soft sobs turned into full blown crying as memories, now bittersweet, began to play over and over in his mind. Taryon held him close, knowing no words could provide his friend and possible crush any comfort that holding him close didn't already.

Tiberius finally stopped crying and said "Thanks for not judging me."

Taryon said "Why would I judge you? Everyone grieves for lost loved ones."

Tiberius said "Let's head to Whitestone, see how the survivors are doing."

Taryon said "Yeah. Plus, Doty could use a oil change." Tiberius used the last bit of his magic to create a teleportation circle. The two head through to Whitestone. The smell of familiar air made Tiberius feel at home. Suddenly a familiar voice seemed to be among the crowd.

"Tibsy, is that you?" 


End file.
